Fire Breathing Volarda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10635 |no = 909 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 182 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An ancient dragon which once rampaged about Ishgria. It used all of its power to continue its reckless destruction, until one day something began to calm it down. This led the dragon to a fight with a demon in which it realized that it should control its own power. According to records left behind, Volarda faced its worthy rival time and again, each of them growing stronger with every battle, and gifting Volarda with enough reasoning to learn to enjoy the fighting in the process. |summon = Child… Do not presume to control me… I only seek my sworn friend... |fusion = My soul runs wild with fire… This must be your doing... |evolution = Power will not suffice to move forth. Force of will is most important... | hp_base = 4218 |atk_base = 1623 |def_base = 1437 |rec_base = 1297 | hp_lord = 6112 |atk_lord = 2235 |def_lord = 1959 |rec_lord = 1767 | hp_anima = 6854 |rec_anima = 1569 |atk_breaker = 2433 |def_breaker = 1761 |atk_guardian = 2037 |def_guardian = 2157 | hp_oracle = 5369 |rec_oracle = 1965 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Fire Forest's Ruin |lsdescription = 15% reduction of damage taken from Fire and Earth types & adds chance of inflicting Injury or Weakness when attacking |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Atomic Field |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Injury and Weak to all allies' attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Meleg Vulkan |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts allies' BB gauge, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns & adds Injury, Weak to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |bb1 = *160% Modifier *10% chance of injury and weaken on attack |bb10 = *260% Modifier *10% chance of injury and weaken on attack |sbb1 = *350% Modifier *350% Damage Over Time *Add 8 BC to BB gauges *10% chance of injury and weaken on attack |sbb10 = *450% Modifier *350% Damage Over Time *Add 8 BC to BB gauges *10% chance of injury and weaken on attack |arenaAI = 2 |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10634 |evointo = 10636 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Regrard2 }}